It wasnt me
by DelilahTCullen
Summary: “I didn’t kill her mom! I didn’t!” the girl screamed, again, breathing unevenly. “Who did you kill? Who was it?” What happened to this young girl and why wont she answer and admit it was her? ONE-SHOT


**AN-Ok! Please don't be mad at me! This was a super random one-shot that I came up with in the shower. (don't ask) and I thought it was cool. Let me know what you think!  
ENJ-Well, READ! ALL HUMAN!  
By the way this was edited by one of my new Betas-Phelpstwinsandelftwins  
Thank you!**

She ran into her living room, where her mother was sitting on the couch, stretched out, reading a romance novel. She ran over to her and stood in front of her, shaking and frantic. Scared shitless.

"Mom, mom! Help me!" she yelled, jumping up and down, shivering.

Her mother sat up and looked at her daughter. "What? What's going on?"

"I didn't do it, mom! It wasn't me!" she screamed, shaking her head rapidly.

Her mother was looking at her daughter confused, slowly putting her book down. "What didn't you do? What's wrong!"

"I didn't kill her mom! I didn't!" the girl screamed, again, breathing unevenly.

Her mother stood, putting her hands on her daughter's wet, dirty face. She stared into her eyes. "Who did you kill? Who was it?"

The girl screamed, again. "It wasn't me! It wasn't me!" She shook her head frantically, looking around.

"OK, OK, who didn't you kill? Who is dead? What happened, sweetheart!?" her mother said, putting her hands on her daughters face again, making her daughter look in her eyes.

"What happened? I don't know! I don't know! It happened so fast! I didn't kill her, though, it wasn't me!" she screeched, shaking free of her mother's grasp, pacing with her eyes darting around the room.

"Honey, you have to calm down! Who died? Where were you?" her mother asked, walking after her, trying to get answers from her distraught daughter.

"I can't, I can't! Someone died! I-I-I was at the park, with…with…Ahhh!" she screamed, looking up into space.

"Honey! OK, who killed her?" she asked calmly.

"There were…only 5 of us there…and she was…with-" she started, before she collapsed.

UHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOHUHOUHOH

"…She kept saying it wasn't her. She said, she didn't kill her, every time I asked who died or who killed her, she just says, or answers something else or goes crazy. Then she collapsed, and fainted. So I called you."

"So, you have no idea where she was?"

"Yes, she said, she was at the park and there was only 5 of them, but when she was going to say who the girl that died was, she fainted."

"Hmm, she could be in shock."

"I don't know what to do."

"We have to find out, who died and who killed her, or her life will be in total disaster."

"Disaster? How so?"

"She will probably be depressed or will be a little crazy, delusional."

"Crazy? No, my daughter cannot be crazy."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you have to find out what happened or your daughter will never be the same."

"Uh, do you know anything?"

"There has actually been news about a murder, I don't know who was killed, but I do know some of the kids that were there at the scene of the crime. And they are being questioned."

"Do you know any of the kids there?" The girl's mother asked, desperately trying to find out something to help you daughter.

"Yes, as a matter a fact I know all their names firs-" The doctor was cut off by the stirring of the girl.

She sat up, quickly, her eyes wide and bloodshot. "It was her fault! All her fault!" she screamed, pulling her dirty hair.

Her mother and the doctor rushed to her. The doctor tried to calm her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Who killed her? Who was it? What did you see?"

She screamed, again. A sound so agonized, it could chill your skin, which is what it did to the girl's mother. "I didn't mean to! She provoked me!!!"

"What happened? Who killed her?"

She looked in the doctor's dark blue eyes, hers still wide, her skin a deathly pale. "Me. It was me. I killed her."

"Who did you kill? Who was it? What's her name? Please tell us, sweetheart!"

The girl looked at her mother. She licked her lips and answered, slowly. "Her name? Her name was…her name was." She looked at the door, before she looked back at her mother and the doctor. "Bella. Bella Swan."

"Isabella Swan?! Chief Swan's daughter, Bella Swan?" The doctor asked, incredulously.

"Yea. Bella. She deserved to die. She stole Edward. Edward's mine. He will always be mine. So I killed her, because she was in our way."

Her mother backed up from the couch where her daughter was. "How could you kill her?! WHY?!"

Her daughter stood up slowly and went to the door where she slid down it and sat on the floor, wrapping her arms around her knees.

She shook her head, slowly. "I don't know. I. Don't. Know."

The doctor looked at the girl's mother, pitifully. He stood and took out his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed the police station.

"Hello. Fork's police station. How may I help you?" A female voice came through the phone.

"Hello. This is doctor Carlisle Cullen. I have information about the murder of Isabella Swan." He said, sadly, his eyes tearing up. He had lost a daughter….

"I will get-Hello?" Charlie's frantic voice came through. Sounded like he was crying, well he did loose his actual daughter. The only family he has.

"Do you know who murdered my daughter? Tell me!" He yelled trough the phone.

Carlisle looked towards the door, to the girl who was rocking back and forth, staring at the floor, muttering, "I killed her, I killed her. She's gone."

He turned back to the window, looking out into the rain, as more tears fell. "The murderer of Isabella Swan was-is…Lauren Mallory."  
**  
AN-SO?? What do you guys think? It almost killed me to kill Bella but I couldn't think of anyone who actually mattered in the story. I LOVE Bella almost as much as I love Edward, but I just thought this idea was cool. Sorry, but please tell me what you think!**

**PEACE Delilah**


End file.
